


Darling, it has only just begun

by hllfire



Series: Vampire Charles! [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, But less crack than the first part actually, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings, Human Erik, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smitten Erik, Smut, vampire charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Months after Erik and Charles' first — and second; and third — encounter, Charles ends up having to deal with the most terrifying thing in the world:feelings.More specifically, Erik's feelings.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Vampire Charles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910626
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89





	Darling, it has only just begun

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think that the vampire fic I wrote because I like vampire stuff would lead to a part 2 (and possibly a part 3 for Halloween, but don't quote me on that lmao), and yet here we are! 
> 
> I had this idea a while after I finished and posted part one and I needed to write it because, again, I love vampire stuff and we are in need of more vampire content for Cherik, which means that if I'm the one who will have to provide it, I accept the task.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one just as much as you enjoyed the first! Have a good read ❤️
> 
> _p.s.: the title is from Ready For Love by Olly Murs, which fits perfectly with the plot of this one hehe_

It was warm that night, a few frogs croaked outside and a few cars drove through the street, painting the bedroom with their lights whenever they passed Erik's house, changing the shadows on the wall for a few seconds before the darkness took hold of it again, streetlights and the pale moonlight being the only things that broke the darkness.

On Erik's bed, Charles laid with his eyes wide open as he stared at the shadows on the wall, Erik's body curled against his as a warm presence against his cold skin while the human slept, and — for the first time in months — Charles realized that he might have gotten himself in some trouble.

He couldn't deny that Erik as a source of pleasure and food was delightful; the man proved himself good company both in bed and out of it, managing to hold conversations with Charles, and God knew how long it had been since Charles had found someone that he endured talking to for more than a few minutes. Raven didn't count, she was a sister to him and he long ago accepted his fondness over the other vampire. Irene also didn't count because she was Raven's wife and he was obligated to like her at this point. Erik, however, counted.

The only problem in all of that was what happened that night before Erik fell asleep.

They had been fucking again — Charles didn't remember the last time his sex life was so active ever since he was turned — and Charles was enjoying the slow drag of Erik's cock moving inside of him as well as the taste of the man's blood when Erik suddenly started talking. That in itself was normal, especially considering that Erik wasn't sober, having drank enough for him to loosen up that night. But Charles found out that Erik liked to talk during sex pretty soon after they became a regular thing, and he enjoyed hearing the filthy things that came out of the human's mouth thanks to his lust. What was abnormal about all of it was that Erik sounded less horny and more emotional as the words came out of his mouth.

"You're perfect," Erik had said breathlessly, voice full of adoration as he pounded Charles' ass. "You're perfect. Fuck- Charles, I love you."

That was when the alarms sounded in Charles' head, eyes widening as he almost choked on the blood he was sucking from Erik's neck as the man over him came with a long moan.

And Charles? Charles completely panicked after those words, stopping the bite and turning Erik over on the bed, quickly putting a hand over the human's mouth as he desperately rode Erik's slowly softening prick and pumped his own so he could find his release already. Erik, apparently already accustomed to Charles' weird actions when he was high on blood and sex, only let him, hands resting softly over Charles' thighs and making the vampire almost slap them away if he had any free hands to use because somehow even that touch seemed to scream _'I love you'._ He came with a choked off moan and his hand still tight against Erik's mouth as he lowered his head and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the orgasm that ran through his body.

He tried to run away then, but Erik had pulled him back to the bed and held him tightly down so he could lay against the vampire's body and sleep peacefully like he did most nights that they were together. And damn Charles' soft spot for Erik for not pushing him away and leaving. Also damn Erik's need for cuddling after sex, which Charles didn't really have a problem with until that exact moment while he wanted desperately to jump out of the window naked and go back to his house and hide like a coward. Instead, he only thought about the situation.

In Erik's defense, he wasn't sober; Charles had warned him not to drink too much that night considering it was feeding night — and _yes,_ they had a schedule, because Charles was a very organized vampire and God forbid he broke his routine because he was also a very whiny vampire — and Charles didn't really like the taste of Erik's blood when he was shitfaced. Even so, Erik wasn't that drunk, but the vampire liked to think that the alcohol was to blame for that display of affection. He turned his head to look at the human by his side, watching his face in the dark, and dared to dip into Erik's mind for an answer. When all he found was clear and actual _love_ towards him in Erik's mind, he pulled back quickly and grimaced.

_Uh oh._

It wasn't that Charles didn't like Erik, quite the contrary. Raven was tired of hearing about this human he had been hanging out with and feeding from, and how smart and great he was, how his mutation was _groovy,_ how he could play chess like no one else could — certainly way better than Raven —, and how they met every week now, even when Charles didn't have to feed. But Charles never gave love much thought. He was a centuries old vampire, who knew very well that relationships with humans would only last if the human in question wanted to be turned, and Erik hadn't shown any interest in that.

"I'm not a Twilight character." Erik had said after Charles questioned if he would ask to be turned one day. "I won't start begging to be turned."

"Are you sure? You surely did a Bella Swan when you went after me after I rejected you right to your face."

That had earned Charles a spoon to the face as Erik cooked for himself and Charles wasn't able to dodge on time.

Even so, as he realized that maybe his feelings didn't match Erik's and he should leave before it was too late — because he liked Erik enough to not want to hurt him —, he couldn't move to leave Erik there. Instead, he kept Erik's body close, its warmth almost managing to heat Charles' cold skin, and he looked at Erik as the shadows crossed his face as the late hours went by.

He only gathered courage to leave when the morning was only a few hours away and he needed to get himself back home to rest for the day. Unfortunately, the movement woke Erik up.

"What time is it?" Erik's sleep-drunk voice asked, trying to raise his heavy head from the pillow as Charles quickly put his clothes back on.

"Four in the morning."

"You sure you can't stay? You can close the blinds to keep the sunlight out..."

"I have stuff to do." Charles lied.

"What stuff?" there was a pause then as Charles thought carefully of a good answer for that.

"Vampire stuff."

He left before Erik could ask too many questions, pressing a soft kiss to Erik's shoulder like he usually did before leaving to calm the human down — which he just now realized how intimate it was after Erik saying he loved him —, and soon he was walking through the empty streets to go back to his mansion, wondering how he would get himself out of that.

***

"So you're telling me that your human told you that he loved you, you panicked, and you have been ignoring him for a week now?" Raven resumed Charles' rant that went on for two hours, and with _too many_ details, into a simple phrase and Charles found it almost offensive how she had simplified his problem like that. "Charles, seriously, you're ridiculous."

Charles huffed, laying on his sofa with his legs up on the backrest and sunglasses covering his eyes since he had been staring at the sun earlier when he woke up before the sun was down — he liked to watch it sometimes, even if his recklessness almost led him to burning to death by accident many times. Yes, he had been giving Erik excuses to not meet him for an entire week now, having fed on a stranger that week like he used to do months ago, before Erik became a thing, because he didn't want to talk about the fact that Erik loved him. At this point he accepted being a coward.

"He's not _my_ human, he's _a_ human, and _maybe_ I am ignoring him." Charles sat up finally, taking the sunglasses off to stare at Raven's yellow eyes. "And I should just end things with him already. He's a nice guy and I don't want to hurt him because he decided to fall in love with a vampire."

"You're not interested in him?" Irene asked then, sat at a chair near them as her eyes stared directly at Charles, even without being able to see him. "You talk a lot about him and sound very fond everytime you do, are you sure you're not just scared of what liking him back would mean for you?"

"Raven, your wife is trying to make me think about myself and my feelings again."

"Charles Xavier," Irene's voice was harsher now and Charles grimaced. "You beetle-headed man, have you ever considered that you're running because you don't want to deal with the consequences of loving Erik back?"

"I don't love him, Adler. I think I'd know if I did."

"Debatable." this time it was Raven that said something, making Charles sigh. "You're very sentimental but you're daft as a brush when it comes to identifying your feelings."

"And how would you know that?"

"We've been around each other for more than three hundred years now, Charles. I'd know."

"Just think about it." Irene's voice now was calmer, as if she was Charles' mother trying to give him advice. As much as Charles liked the other vampire, he hated when she did that. "And stop ignoring the poor man. Do you want to know the future if you keep ignoring him? He'll get hurt like you said you don't want him to."

"You're lying, there's multiple possibilities, you told me that before! You're just telling me _one_ of the possible futures."

"And you're trying to make yourself feel better by not listening to me."

Charles stopped for a moment, glaring at Irene until his eyes went back at Raven once more.

"I don't like when she does that."

***

Charles had a hard time considering Irene's words as he convinced himself that the woman had been wrong about him — which would be a first if he was being totally honest — and that he just wasn't able to love Erik the way the man loved him. Unfortunately, Charles also found himself unable to ignore the man any longer, missing the company he provided. That didn't mean that their encounters wouldn't be affected by it.

Charles had gone to Erik's house again two days after talking to Raven and Irene, and the first thing that Charles noticed was the way Erik's mind flared with relief once he saw the vampire again. There was doubt in there too, as he tried to understand if he had done something wrong to push Charles away before because, while Charles couldn't forget that _'I love you'_ said in the dark, Erik had no recollection of ever saying it, which Charles felt like it was completely unfair. After receiving a kiss from the vampire, Erik relaxed a little more.

Charles' plans were to be at Erik's house, have sex, and leave before the morning came as he always did, but plans changed when Erik realized he needed groceries and suddenly Charles found himself by Erik's side as the man looked at the prices of flour in one of the store's aisles. His arms were resting on the shopping cart, eyes looking at the food around him without interest, until he saw a couple getting on their aisle to get something for themselves. As the couple talked about a product before putting it in their shopping cart, Charles suddenly realized how domestic it felt to shop for food for Erik with him.

The alarms sounded once more in Charles' head, and he didn't even notice Erik getting closer to him again with a few things in hand to place on the cart, which led to him jumping when Erik touched his arm. The human looked up at him with his eyebrows raised as he noticed Charles' slightly panicked look and how startled he was all of the sudden.

"Did something happen?"

"No." Charles answered fast — too fast even —, forcing a smile and starting to quickly move the cart away. "Got everything? Let's go!"

"Charles, what's gotten into you-"

"Absolutely nothing, darling. I just really want to get home already."

He was stopped by Erik's powers keeping the cart in place, making Charles grunt slightly as he hit his stomach on the bar. Erik got close again, placing something else in the cart that he wasn't able to put before, since Charles had tried to do his escape, and looked curiously at the vampire, who avoided his eyes at any cost. 

"You were gone for over a week." _Oh boy._ "And now you're suddenly acting weird."

"I'm a weird vampire, it's part of my charm."

"You are, but this isn't _'you'_ weird. It's just weird."

Charles opened his mouth to talk, wondering if he should just bring up the topic that had been bothering him for days now. But, in Charles' defense, he had already accepted the fact that he was a coward before and he would live by it. Instead of saying something useful, the vampire decided to use his best weapon in his arsenal: horny thoughts.

He sent Erik something with his telepathy; an image of what he was planning to do to Erik ever since he decided to go to Erik's house, involving Erik tied to the bed by the metal bed frame, with his legs up in the air as Charles went at it as fast and hard as he could. Attached to it was Charles' words from before, _"I just really want to get home already"._

He saw when the human sucked in a deep breath and his face flushed. His mind quickly forgetting anything else in order to focus on the fact that he himself was now hurrying through the aisles to get home faster.

When Erik was deep asleep against Charles on his bed, completely sated after a week without having Charles, the vampire ran a hand through his face and cursed under his breath, deciding that maybe he should talk to Erik about this soon.

***

It took over a month for Charles to gather the courage to say something.

They were getting ready for Charles to feed that night, and Erik was being more careful and loving than he normally was when it involved Charles' biting him at some point. He was usually rough and desperate, but not that night; that night he was careful as he rid himself and Charles of their clothes, laying the vampire on the bed, kissing the vampire's cold skin with heated kisses, and running his hands through every part of Charles that he could, worshiping Charles' body with every gesture. 

It felt like too much all of the sudden when Erik's lips met his and Charles could feel in that kiss and in Erik's mind just how intense the man's affection for him was. He pushed Erik away then, not being fully able to push him off of him and leave because his body and mind seemed to need Erik as much as they wanted to repel the man. Erik only looked down with a frown on his face, suddenly worried but still completely fond of the vampire underneath him. The heat of Erik's body seemed to burn around him now, and not in a pleasant way.

"I don't love you." Charles' voice broke for a moment as he avoided Erik's eyes.

The man's mind halted for a moment at the words, and Charles winced, suddenly regretting every decision he ever made as he felt the start of a heartbreak begin to grow in Erik's mind.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Erik. I should've… I should've said something sooner, when I realized your feelings for me." he said, eyes still avoiding Erik's. Even so, his hands were in Erik's shoulders, hesitating between pulling him close and pushing him away. "I don't love you. I can't love you."

There was silence for a moment, and Charles was ready for Erik to move away and let him leave after that. He wasn't expecting a kiss to be placed on his lips and for Erik to go back to running his hands through Charles' body, trying to go back to where they left.

"What are you-"

"You still need to feed." Erik's voice was quieter now, and there was a sharp feeling of sadness in his mind that he tried to bury with lust. Charles felt his throat closing at the feeling, cursing himself for letting it go that far and for that long. There was the ghost of a feeling that said _'if this is all I'm gonna get, so be it'_ crossing Erik's thoughts. "I'm here and I'm willing."

"Erik-"

"Shut up, Charles." his voice sounded like a grunt, an edge of anger painting his words, even if he wasn't angry at Charles per se. "Shut up and fuck me. I want it, I know you want it too."

"Not if it's going to hurt you, I don't."

Charles pushed Erik harshly away, his strength just enough to get Erik away from him and laying on the bed as he got up and started looking for his clothes. If his heart was still beating, he knew it would be just as fast as Erik's at that moment. 

"Charles-"

"I know that I said that I was using you when we first met." Charles turned to Erik then, his pants already on but unbuttoned as he clenched and unclenched his hands by his side. "But you… You became important to me and I don't want to do this to you. I'm not that much of an asshole, even if I should've done this way sooner."

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Will you stop loving me if I don't?" Erik clenched his jaw. Charles let out a shuddering breath, unable to stop himself from breathing when he didn't even need it, just to calm down. "Then it's the best I can do."

"Could you start loving me if you stayed?" Erik's words were a whisper that almost didn't reach Charles' ears, but they did, and the way they sounded made Charles almost ache. He shouldn't be feeling like this at all.

"I can't, Erik."

"Why?"

"Because you're human!" Charles raised his voice, arms raising by his sides as he looked at Erik. "You're human and you _die._ Very rude of you to die! And I don't. And you get old and I don't. And I drink blood! That's messed up! And- And I can't stay with you in daylight because I'll burn to death and you would only be able to see me at night like we do now and that couldn't possibly be enough. And-"

"Charles-"

"-I'm a vampire! I _kill_ people?"

"You don't kill anyone."

"But I _could!"_ Charles pointed at Erik then, voice and gestures looking desperate as Erik's face softened, starting to get up from the bed. "And I could kill you! I almost did before when I took too much blood from you by accident that other night months ago! So I _could_ kill you! Or someone could kill you, because, again, very rude of you to be able to die like that."

Erik got closer to him then, Charles not even trying to move away as Erik's hands framed his face gently, grey eyes looking down at him with fondness all over them, making Charles wonder what in his argument could possibly make Erik still want him. For all he knew, he had just told Erik that he could kill him, and that wasn't soft, it was scary!

_Why isn't he scared of me?_

"Also, I can't cook," Charles continued, suddenly desperate to make Erik stop looking at him like that, saying anything that could make the human move away. "And I don't eat human food so we would not be able to have dinner together _ever_ and I know you like dinner dates because you make me watch you eat everytime we're together. And I'm really bad at keeping a house clean, my mansion is a mess. And-"

"Charles, would you shut up for a second?" Charles closed his mouth at the command, making Erik huff out a laugh. The vampire was confused with the amusement in Erik's eyes. "You're scared, that's what you're saying?"

Charles wanted to hunt Irene down then, after Erik's words, because it _had_ to be her doing. She had said the same thing to him, and Charles for a moment struggled with the fact that she may have been right and she wasn't to blame for Erik's words, Erik had just seen that in Charles himself. The thought terrified Charles because he was supposed to be the telepath there, but maybe Irene and Erik had a point. 

He may be scared of loving Erik back and what it could mean for him to love a mortal. Somewhere deep down he was scared that he already did.

"You should kick me out." Charles said then, voice weak now as his face was still being held by Erik. "Find someone worthy and that will live a life with you. You deserve better."

"But I want _you."_

Charles didn't need air, but he felt as if he lost his breath at those words. Erik smiled softly down at him then, despite the fact that he was still completely naked and with his hair mussed from earlier, and Charles wondered when he started feeling butterflies in his stomach thanks to that smile.

"You worry too much, Xavier. Love me now and the rest we can figure out later."

That night, Charles didn't feed even if he had been hungry before. Instead, he held Erik close as he pushed inside of him, mouth agape and forcing his eyes to stay open as he looked up at Erik, seeing the man looking down at him as he moved his hips calmly together with Charles' slow thrusts, face flushed and showing his pleasure. It felt different that time, felt good and sweet as they kissed, as they held each other through it, small noises and gasps filling the room.

Later, staring at each other in the dark, Erik smiled at him again — a secret smile that Charles always found charming. Charles sighed, smiling back and letting Erik's words from before hang around his head.

***

"This is Erik." Charles said, seeing Erik giving Raven and Irene a polite nod.

He had taken him to his mansion that night — the second time Erik had been there in the months that they were together — so Raven and Irene could finally meet Erik once and for all since they had _officially_ became a thing. Raven studied Erik with her yellow eyes for a moment, a smirk appearing on her lips before she looked at Charles in approval. Charles rolled his eyes.

"You owe me money." Irene said suddenly, making Charles frown as the woman smiled widely, Raven's eyes rolling with the words. "I told you he would stop being stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me cry. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/hllfire)!


End file.
